Boer Commando
In 1899, war was declared between the British Empire and the Afrikaans-speaking Boer republics in South Africa. Although the British had a larger, stronger army, the Boers formed groups of elite commandos, striking at British targets using guerrilla tactics. In manners reminiscent of the later Viet Cong and Taliban, the Boers would send out small squadrons of commandos to sabotage railroads or ambush British detachments. Unused to such tactics, the British adopted harsher measures. Boer civilians were moved into concentration camps, while likely targets, such as railroads, were watched constantly. Still the commandos persisted, but problems with supply and discipline ultimately cost them the war. Battle vs Chinese Communist Guerrilla (by The Deadliest Warrior) Boer Guerillas: Chinese Communist Warriors: In a thick woodland forest, five Boer guerillas lie in ambush for any unspuspectng trespassers. The leader, perched in the crook of a branch, whispers down to his group, "Indringers!" ("Intruders!") The Boers nod and crouch deeper in their foliage. Across a nearby stream appproach five Chinese Communist Warriors, guns at the ready, searching about for opposition. Ass they attempt to cross the stream, they hear a yell, "ATTACK!" Gunshots pierce the air and one Chinese Communist drops to the ground with a gaping bullet hole in his neck. The Chinese Communists fall back across the stream and return fire, missing. The Boers yell loudly and run deeper into the forest, raising their guns high in the air intimidatingly. The Communist squad leader signals to his men to proceed. They continue forward, albeit more cuatiously, and this time they are prepared when they hear the crack of a foot in the bushes ahead. Ordering his men to hold back, the Communist leader takes out a grenade, lights it, and lobs it at the bush. Silnce.... then BOOM! Grass, dirt, and blood fly up in the shower of sparks and flames and a Boer guerilla tumbles out of the bush, dead. The Communists spread out and go off in the forest in two different directions. Two Boers watch from the trees above and one grabs his Mauser pistol, aims briefly, and fires right at one of the unsuspecting Communist's heads. The Boers scramble down the tree and before the second Communist warrior can react, one of the Boers slashes at his arm with his plantation knife. The Chinese Communist retaliates with a punch to the gut and as the Boer falls back the Communist unloads two clips into his head. He looks up to see the other Boer with his Mauser rifle, bayonet attatched. The Boer snarls as he plunges the blade into the Communist's stomach. Wrenching the baypnet out, the Boer watches the Chinese warrior cough up blood and die. The Boer wipes the blood on his pants and heads off towards his companions. The other two Chinese Communists find the leader Boer and one of his subordinates aiming at them down the way. The leader Communist dives to the side but his comrade his shot in the stomach and leg and falls wounded. The Communist leader aims with his Mosin-Nagant and shoots the Boer subordinate in the head. The Boer falls back and lays splayed out in the grass, blood leaking from his forehead. Turning, he sees another Boer runningat him with a bayonet on his rifle but another quick shot from the Mosin-Nagant dispatches of that Boer warrior too. The Boer leader runs down the woods, taking cover behind the trees, and manages to shoot and kill theinjured Cinese Communist. He attatches a bayonet to his rifle and charges at the Chinese warrior. The Chinese leadeer grabs his machete and swings at the Boer, who ducks back warily. Another swing cuts off the Boer's arm, leaving a bloody stump. Horrified, the Boer looks up to see the Chinese Communist leader swing the bloody machete at his neck, killing him. The Chinese ommunist looks at the dead body, raises his machete in the air and shouts"勝利！" ("Victory!") Winner: Chinese Communist Warrior Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle and vote, click here. Battle vs. Stormtrooper (by CuchulainSetanta) In South Africa, five Boer Commandos have just taken control of a British railroad outpost, and are preparing it for demolition. One Boer is waiting outside with a bottle of whisky for company. Suddenly, he notices movement in the distance. Thinking it might be a threat, he goes over to a Maxim gun nest. The movement is actually five German Stormtroopers, who are moving to attack the base. Getting a better look, the Boer opens fire on them with his Maxim, killing one of the Germans. German Stormtroopers (4) Boer Commandos (5) The gunfire alerts the other four Boers inside, who rush out, weapons at the ready. Meanwhile, one of the Germans tosses a discus grenade into the machine gun nest. The gunner only has time to look down and see the grenade before it detonates. German Stormtroopers (4) Boer Commandos (4) Three of the Germans charge forward to engage the other Boers, while one stays behind to set up his own machine gun. A gunfight ensues, with one Stormtrooper taking out a Commando with fire from his MP18. German Stormtroopers (4) Boer Commandos (3) The other Boers retreat into the railroad office, with the Germans in pursuit. As they enter, they see one of the Boers has set up a saboteur bomb in the building. The Germans make a hasty retreat, but the Boer shoots one in the leg with his Mauser C96 before fleeing in the other direction. The other two Germans make it out of the building, but the injured one is caught in the ensuing explosion. German Stormtroopers (3) Boer Commandos (3) The Boers come out of hiding and open fire on the surprised Germans, killing another of their number with a Mauser 95. German Stormtroopers (2) Boer Commandos (3) The last German retreats behind the machine gunner, who has finished setting up his MG 08. The Stormtrooper opens fire on the pursuing Boers, killing two with a hail of bullets. German Stormtroopers (2) Boer Commandos (1) The last remaining Boer switches his Mauser C96 to full auto mode and returns fire on the German machine gunner, taking him out. However, as he moves up to check his kill, the dying German unveils another discus grenade. The Boer runs just as the grenade explodes, knocking him to his feet. German Stormtroopers (1) Boer Commandos (1) The Boer coughs in the smoke, only to be caught off guard as the last Stormtrooper kicks his Mauser away. The Commando looks up, only to be kicked in the face. Before he can get up, the Boer is killed with a shot from the German's Luger. German Stormtroopers (1) Boer Commandos (0) Shooting another round into the Commando's chest to make sure he is dead, the German raises his gun and shouts "Ehre dem Kaiser!" ("Glory to the Kaiser!") Winner: German Stormtroopers Expert's Opinion The German Storm Troopers were battle hardened from war, where as the Boer Commandos were far less experienced, giving them a major edge in that regard, and in this end, giving them the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors